The Hero of Konoha
by Illuviar
Summary: What if Hiruzen Sarutobi had made a different choice after Kyuubi attacked Konoha? Naruto is raised as a Hero of the Leaf Village. Due to couple of events in his youth, he sees himself as a bit of a coward, who tries his best to get the safest missions for himself and his team. Instead he gets one dangerous assignment after is story is inspired by the Caiphas Cain novels.
1. Prologue

****AN: After re-reading some of the Ciaphas Cain novels and Accidental Hero of the Galaxy by Random Equinox on , I was inspired to continue this story. I cleaned up and expanded the prologue and I'll start writing the next part soon. I hope you'll enjoy this story! ****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is written with no profit in mind. I make no money from it.****

****This story was inspired by an idea from Guardian Box on the Space Battles forums and the Ciaphas Cain novels written by Sandy Mitchell, which I do not own either.****

****The Hero of Konoha****

****Book I:****

****The Reluctant Hero****

****=RH=****

****Prologue****

* * *

_****Warning! ****__****This is S-Class classified document!****_

_**_**Reading this document without first receiving the proper authorization, will result in handing**_**__**_** you to **_**__**_**the tender mercies of the T&amp;I department of Konoha.**_**_

_****Warning! ********This is S-Class classified document!****_

* * *

_"There are many stories pertaining Naruto Uzumaki, who we now all know as Naruto Namikaze. There are many accounts of his adventures from the time he graduated from Konoha's Shinobi Academy until the end of the Fourth Shinobi war. For anyone familiar with the world we live in, it won't be a surprise that most of those... stories are at best em-blemished and many had become outright legends, even if they possess a kernel of truth. _

_The purpose of this and subsequent documents I will be submitting to the Hokage for approval before sending them to the heads of the Shinobi Alliance, will be to set the record straight. _

_I believe that I would be able to do so thanks to a simple fact that I discovered just a few days ago. _

_Naruto Namikaze kept a journal of a kind, which gives us a frank insight to his character and various exploits as a Shinobi of Konoha. After I made the Hokage aware of the existence of these memoirs, he issued directive 781-5A, declaring that an edited history of Naruto's adventures should be made available to the people of the Elemental Countries. In the same time, a classified account of his actions would be distributed to the leaders of the Shinobi Alliance, containing everything that isn't deemed fit for civilian consumption. As anyone cleared to read the journals I will be editing, most of Naruto Namikaze's missions are actually either classified or contain elements that are._

_As we all know, by now Naruto's life has become more or less a legend, so much so that even experienced Shinobi would be hard pressed to distinguish fact from fiction. We all should be thankful to the Toad Sannin Jiraya, because it was under his influence during a three years long training trip that Naruto Namikaze started writting these journals. If I'm to make a guess, the Sannin who was an accomplished and famous writer in his own right, wanted his god son to follow in his footsteps as far as writing is concerned. It's thanks to that man, that we now possess a mostly accurate account of Naruto's experiences as a Shinobi. _

__It is fortunate, that Namikaze continued to keep journals even after his training trips was over. He kept doing so up until the end of the Fourth Shinobi war, something I'm confident that future historians would be thankful for.__

__Further, as the current ANBU Commander of Konoha, I have access not only to all classified documents my village have pertaining Naruto, but many archive documents from the Shinobi Alliance. Thanks to that wellspring of information I will be able to flesh up the journals with information that Namikaze either didn't possess at the time or even never received at a later date, making it impossible for him to add it to his account.__

__Now, before I start with the first edited journal of Naruto Namikaze, I should warn any prospective readers of these documents that they contain some rather disturbing and frank admissions on his part. By his own words, he wasn't the fearless hero who not only Konoha, but the whole Elemental Nations know and love. While I believe that Naruto has been overly harsh towards himself in his journals, something that persists through his account of events up until the war ended, I will leave you to make your own conclusions after you've read this autobiography of sorts.__

__After this overly long introduction, it's time to start the story.__

__Naruto's ____legend began more than a thirty years ago, during one of Konoha's darker hours. It was during an accident that threatened to start another war, at a time our illustrious village hadn't have the opportunity to recover from the last major conflict and the disastrous Kyu____u____bi attack.__

__However, in order for you to understand how he became the boy who we see portrayed there, I first must explain a few events that happened right after the Demon Fox's rampage ____started____..."__

**__ ANBU Commander: ____Name Redacted__**

* * *

****The night of Kyuubi's attack****

****Konoha****

Minato Namikaze glared at the man wearing an orange mask, whose figure was hidden by a black cloak embroidered with pink clouds**(1)**. That bastard had nearly killed his newborn son, before going on to release the Nine Tails from the weakened seal on his the Hokage's wife**(2)**. Even now, as the two men were staring at each other, ready to clash again, the Demon was rampaging on the outskirts of Konoha.

Over there, Sarutobi, the former Hokage, was leading the Hidden Village's shinobi in a desperate struggle to slow down the orange force of nature, while the civilians were being evacuated. It would be a futile effort for far too many men, women and children, that much Minato knew and it was all this bastard's fault.

That night, the Fourth Fire Shadow was about to show why he was one of the most feared Shinobi in the history of the Elemental Nations**(3)**. His actions would cement his legend, making him even more revered by the future generations.

Yet, that was something that never crossed his mind.

He was a husband trying to save his wife. A farther fighting for the life of his newborn son. A Hokage, determined to protect his people.

That masked bastard was standing in his way.

They were on a small clearing in the forest surrounding Konoha. It was a peaceful place, lit up by the rays of the full moon.

"Konoha will burn, and there is nothing you could do to stop it!" Taunted the masked man.

He didn't really expect to rile up his target with those words. It was a mere distraction after all. Besides, mere words meant nothing, after he had tried and almost succeeded in murdering the Namikaze's family.

The man, who lately used the name Tobi, distorted, vanishing from his side of the clearing and appeared behind Minato without a sound. Despite that, the Hokage somehow sensed him and ducked. A blue sphere of spinning Chakra appeared in the Fire Shadow's right hand and he shoved it in the chest of his nemesis.

However, the masked man became intangible and the attack passed harmlessly through him. Tobi chuckled and tried to shove a kunai in Minato's outstretched hand. The Hokage became a yellow blur, moving faster than a mortal man could react. He appeared behind the masked man and struck him with another spinning sphere.

"Rassengan!" Minato put forth all his fury and frustration as he roared the name of his technique. Minato finally nailed the bastard, sending him spinning into a nearby tree.

However the attack wasn't as damaging as he expected. Usually, one of his Rassengans was enough to tear a man's torso to bits sending blood and chunks of shattered bone flying everywhere. He had done so to hundreds of Iwa Shinobi in the wast war as he singlehandledly destroyed an army in the span of mere hours.

Yet, the masked man simply grunted and vanished only to blink into existence to Namikaze's right. Tobi sent a torrent of flames at the Hokage, who used Hirashin to dodge and counterattack again. Two Rassengans struck the man who unleashed hell upon Konoha.

The spinning balls of Chakra shredded Tobi's cloak and bit into the flesh below. Skin and a layers of muscle were ground away, before the masked man could disappear again.

Tobi appeared on the far end of the clearing and fell to his knees.

"I'll give you that, you wounded me." The assassin grunted in pain. "My connection with Kyuubi is severed. Yet, you've won nothing, Namikaze! The fox will be my plaything again. Have fun trying to stop Kyuubi. I'll take over the world and there are so many ways to achieve that..." Tobi smirked and vanished, leaving Minato alone in the demolished clearing.

****=RH=****

* * *

Minato appeared in the safe house where he had brought his wife and son after the initial attack. A nearly delirious Kushina was clutching the newborn baby to her chest. He gave a pained smile to the most precious people in his life. It was a broken, fleeting thing. Even here, the sounds of battle and Kyuubi's blood curling roars could be easily heard. Could be felt as the structure trembled from the sheer volume of the sound.

One of the most powerful men in the Elemental Nations was out of acceptable alternatives. Even someone with his power, backed up by the best Shinobi of Konoha, couldn't stop the Nine Tailed Fox in a stand up battle. The Ninjas were successful in only slowing down the demonic force of nature. Every single moment that they bought for the civilians to evacuate were bought at the price of broken and maimed Shinobi.

There was only one way to end the madness. Kyuubi had to be sealed… and only a newborn's Chakra coils could survive the ordeal**(4)**.

Minato looked at his son. Two tiny blue eyes, mirror image of his own, looked back and the baby smiled at him. At that moment, the Hokage hated his tittle and the responsibility that came with it with an almost unrivaled passion.

There was only one answer. For him, his village, for his people.

Jinchuriki. The power of human sacrifice. His son, Naruto Namikaze was the best one for a thankless job. The Uzumaki blood in his baby's veins was a vital ingredient in ensuring that the seal holding the fox would preserve until the boy lived his natural life.

There was one more reason. As a Hokage, Minato couldn't ask someone else to sacrifice his child. He simply wasn't that kind of man, something he never though he would hate.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

Minato kissed his son on the forehead, before taking him in his arms, preparing to Hirashin in the midst of battle.

"I'm coming with you, love." muttered Kushina.

While he had been staring at his son, she had become more lucid.

"You know what I have to do." he whispered.

The former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi nodded grimly.

Minato handled her their son, before gently wrapping his hands around them and vanishing in a yellow flash.

****=RH=****

* * *

The Fourth appeared amidst the flames of hell. Alone. He was surrounded by demolished building and a roaring inferno. All around them could be seen pieces of mutilated bodies, shinobi and civilian alike.

In front of him, he could see the Nine Tails, laying waste to his village. He bit his thumb and started making hand-seals.

"Kuchioyse no Jutsu!"he shouted when the last one was finished.

A huge smoke explosion occurred under his feet, and the Fourth found himself high in the air. He was standing on the head of a giant toad.

The boss summon took a moment to look over the surrounding area.

"Minato-kun, you are giving me a tall order, my friend." grumbled Gamabunta. His eyes were fixed on the fox.

"It can't be helped, I'm afraid."

"You are going to seal him, aren't you? You know the consequences, kid." muttered the boss.

"I know. Let's ride together one last time, Bunta."

The toad gathered it's Chakra and leaped at the monster rampaging through Konoha's outskirts.

Minute later, Sarutobi, who was leading the village's defense, saw his successor committing another impossible feat. Minato teleported the Kyuubi kilometers away.

****=RH=****

* * *

Sarutobi shunshined to a large clearing where he found the Nine Tails and the Namikaze family. The sight almost stopped his old heart. He saw Minato and Kushina pierced by a meters long, blood stained claw. They were between the fox and their child, trying to protect the newborn.

Naruto was placed on a small altar, which was surrounded by a circle of candles. Kyuubi's claw was hanging centimeters from his face.

Minato sensed his old mentor's presence and glanced his way.

"Old man... I would ask... a boon from you. I want our… son to be seen... as the hero he... is for protecting Konoha from the... bastard fox..." the Hokage's words were interrupted by a coughing fits.

Hiruzen could see the blood leaking from his successor's mouth.

"He will be. I swear to it!" declared the man known as the God of Shinobi.

"Thank you, Hiruzen..." whispered Kushina.

"Eight Point Sealing…"

A wave of soft, yet blinding light descended upon the clearing. Some undetermined time later, when Sarutobi could see again, Kyuubi was gone. Minato and Kushina were slumped next to the crying form of their son, laying still in death.

All Hiruzen wanted to do at that moment was to scream at the heavens, cursing both gods and demons alike for the injustice of it all**(5)**.

****=RH=****

* * *

****A week later****

****Council Chamber****

****Konoha****

The reinstated Sandaime Hokage looked around. In the sealed chamber were gathered Konoha's clan leaders as well as the three people who were helping him to put the village back together: Danzo, Homura and Kohaku.

After the attack ended, Konoha had been gripped by a wave of grim uncertainty. When all was said and done, thousands of civilians were dead as well as hundreds of shinobi. Ever more were wounded, many of them crippled for life in either body, mind or both. The citizens and many Shinobi were angry, and afraid. They wanted answers and that was the point of this meeting. To decide what was to be revealed.

In another time, perhaps in another world, Hiruzen might have made a different decision. He was an old man, weary from wearing the Hokage's hat for so long. After all he had retired for a reason. So it wasn't unconscionable that he might have left the village politics dictate his choice.

However, he was Shinobi no Kami! The Will of Fire was still burning brightly within his heart, no matter how much it bled for his people. He made a promise to Minato, who he saw as his own son. One he was going to keep, and damn the politics to hell!

"Silence!" Sarutobi's voice snapped like a whip.

The bickering of the clan heads and his advisers halted, like it was cut down with a blade.

They either knew or suspected what Minato had done. All of them were aware that something like the Kyuubi, couldn't be killed. It had to be either "destroyed", dispersing it to only form few years later. The alternative was sealing and nothing stronger than the three tails could be ever trapped into a simple object.

"A week ago, Minato faced the Kyuubi." Hiruzen took a deep breath. "He sealed it into a newborn boy."

The room exploded with excited whispers. They still had a Jinchuriki. The balance of power was still in Konoha's favor despite the grievous losses. So they were relatively safe.

"What I am about to tell you, is an S-class secret. If any of you so much thinks of whispering about it outside this chamber, his life is forfeit!" the declaration was backed up by a wave of killing intent, which was almost as potent as Kyuubi's.

The third Hokage had their undivided attention.

"Minato sealed the fox in his newborn son."

It was almost amusing to watch their reaction. Some were relieved, other incredulous. Few had calculating expressions on their faces.

"What is to happen to the boy?" asked Hiashi Hyūga.

"His true heritage must remain a secret. If the outside world is to know who his father was, we would be neck deep with assassins within a week. That said…" Sarutobi trailed off. He knew that his next words would contradict his previous statement, yet in the end he had to do what was good for Konoha. The other Shinobi villages needed to know that the Leaf still possessed the ultimate weapon, even if it was sealed within a babe… even if it made Naruto a target**(6)**.

Probably in a war with Iwa within a month, remained unsaid.

They all were keenly aware of the possible repercussions. After the devastation wrought by the Kyuubi, Konoha was in no position to wage another full scale war.

"I am going to announce that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Minato wanted for his son to be seen as the hero he is for protecting this village every day of his life and in Kami's name he will be!" Hiruzen's voice thundered within the chamber. "I am aware how most of the Jinchuriki are treated within the other Shinobi villages." His eyes blazed with power. "This is something that won't happen in Konoha. I would prefer to keep that fact a secret too, however our people need the reassurance and hope that this news would bring. Naruto will be a target, that much is inevitable. Just not as much as if his parentage becomes known. He is to be protected at all times until the boy becomes a Shinobi of Konoha."

The famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio, who had faced the Kyuubi, nodded in support. They were well aware of the difference between a kunai and the scroll in which it was sealed. Even more importantly, their faith in the abilities of the Fourth was unshakable.

"How do you propose to do that, Hokage-sama?" asked Fugaku Uchiha.

****=RH=****

* * *

****Noon****

****N********ext day****

****Konoha****

All able bodied citizens of the Leaf were gathered around the Hokage tower. On top of it, they could see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, who ruled again. He was flanked by Konoha's clan leaders and two squads of ANBU. More special forces operatives were spread through the crowds, ready to intervene if things went out of hand.

"Citizens of Konoha, hear me!" The Hokage's voice thundered over the village.

Tens of thousands listened, hanging on to his words.

"A week ago, we suffered a calamity that would have all but destroyed lesser people. Thousands of our brothers and sisters are dead, wounded or still missing. Yet we will prevail! Today we stand as one people. Unbowed. Unbroken." Hiruzen too a deep breath. "All because of two sacrifices. Minato Namikaze, our beloved Fourth Hokage, gave his life to defeat the Kyuubi."

The crowds cheered, chanting Minato's name.

"However, even his strength was not enough to vanquish such a beast."

Hundreds of gasps could be heard. Cries of protest and fear.

"No mortal man could truly kill a being such as the Kyuubi. It is a malevolent mass of Chakra, which if destroyed would only reform few years later and attack again..." before the crowd could start panicking at his revelation, Hiruzen roared. "FEAR NOT, people of Konoha! Minato Namikaze ensured that the Kyuubi won't trouble us again. You all know that he was a seal master without equal." Sarutobi paused, waiting for his people to comprehend what he was telling them.

"Minato did the best thing that a mortal in his position could do. It was a great, yet terrible achievement, which required another sacrifice. He sealed the Kyuubi within a newborn babe. A child whose parents were murdered by the Nine Tails. A Jinchuriki, the power of human sacrifice." Hiruzen's voice dropped to near a whisper.

Nevertheless he was heard by everyone thanks to a sound enhancing Jutsu.

"Today, I present you with another hero. One that is as great as our Fourth Hokage!"

Tsume Inuzuka, who had been holding Naruto stepped forward and careful handled the baby to Sarutobi. He took the boy and smiled gently at him.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki! The hero who will protect us from the Kyuubi for the rest of his life! He was chosen by Minato Namikaze himself to carry an incredible burden, the safety of every one of us! I have faith in this boy. The assembled clans of Konoha believe in him. The Shinobi of the Leaf village are behind him."

Sarutobi looked over the crowds, who had fallen silent. The Hokage prayed that he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"What say you, citizens of Konoha? Do you believe in the power of the Fourth? He made sure that this boy is the jailor of Kyuubi, with a seal that will not break! "

The slowly, ponderously they started chanting Minato's name once again. Hiruzen raised a hand, silencing them.

"What say you, to the Hero protecting us all?" he asked and raised Naruto for all to see. "What say you to Naruto Uzumaki?"

This time the crowds exploded, shouting the name of the Fourth, but it was soon engulfed by ecstatic screams of "Uzumaki!"

For first time since the attack, a genuine smile graced Hiruzen's lips. He was proud of his people. The Will of Fire was still strong in Konoha.

And so, without even knowing it, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, changed the future of the Elemental Nations forever**(7)**.

* * *

1\. As we all know nowadays, that was the standard uniform of the Akatsuki. While no one at the time was aware of it, Kyuubi's attack upon Konoha was simply a heralds of things to come.

2\. At the time only a select few close friends of Minato Namikaze were aware of his relationship with Kushina Uzumaki, his wife. Thanks to that fact, Naruto was able to wear his mother's name for years without raising additional suspicion.

3\. Even now, decades after his death, Minato Namikaze is still held up as one of the most brilliant and dangerous Shinobi to ever live by both allies and enemies.

4\. Before the Fourth Shinobi war and its aftermath, knowledge about Junjuriki, and what entailed into their creation was usually at least an A ranked secret among the Shinobi villages, often S. However in practice, many high ranking Shinobi were aware of the main points of the procedures if not the details.

5\. The information contained in this segment of the journal was recovered by Naruto after he met a Chakra construct containing pieces of his parents souls and their memories within the seal containing the Kyuubi. The very fact that such a fact was possible in the first place is a testament that Minato Namikaze was a Seal Master who hasn't been rivaled up to this day.

6\. This was one of the most controversial decision that Hiruzen Sarutobi ever made in his long career. Many believe that it would have been better if he had hidden the fact that Naruto was a Junjuriki, passed on announcing the baby boy as a hero. While there are many valid arguments for keeping not only why, but what Naruto was a secret too, they miss two very important points. The Hokage probably correctly believed that Konoha needed to know that they were protected from the Kyuubi. Further, they needed a good news, even something better, a hero to unite behind in their dark hour and so, baby Naruto was used as a symbol. Further, revealing his status as a Junjuriki, while made him a target, was useful for Konoha. His very existence was a deterrent! In those times it wasn't hard to believe that if Konoha faced military defeat if attacked in her time of weakness, Naruto might be successfully smuggled near hostile Hidden Village and the Fox released as an act of mutual annihilation.

7\. And thus, the Legend of Naruto Uzumaki was born. While there are many speculations about what would have happened if the Hokage had chosen another course of actions, we'll never know how things would have gone. Yet there are a few facts we can be certain of. Naruto Uzumaki would have had a rather different childhood, growing up to be a different person. In his own words, he might have been someone very different if it wasn't for a combination of how he was raised and a certain tragic even the was a part of as a child. Without those two constant, we would have know a very different Naruto, one who might not have left such a profound mark on our world.

_** Konoha ANBU Commander: Name Redacted**_

* * *

****Warning! ********This is S-Class classified document!****

**_**Reading this document without first receiving the proper authorization, will result in handing**_****_** you to **_****_**the tender mercies of the T&amp;I department of Konoha.**_**

****Warning! ********This is S-Class classified document!****

****AN: Any idea how to keep endnote formating when uploading the chapters here?****


	2. Chapter 1, The Making of a Hero, Part 1

**AN1: I've edited and expanded the prologue, making it almost double in size. You might want to go over it again.**

**AN2: I've been struggling with this part for about a year now, and still it's I don't feel that it flows correctly but I'm tired of dealing with it. I've known how I want it to unfold but the damn thing simply didn't want to get written. I'll appreciate if someone betaes it and gives me some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is written with no profit in mind. I make no money from it.**

**This story was inspired by an idea from Guardian Box on the Space Battles forums and the Ciaphas Cain novels written by Sandy Mitchell, which I do not own either.**

* * *

**The Hero of Konoha**

**Book I:**

**The Reluctant Hero**

**=RH=**

**Chapter 1: The Making of a Hero**

**=RH=**

**Part 1**

* * *

There are some things that remain with you to the day forever. They become a part of you, influence the person who you are. There are things that you never forget.

The first time something like that happened to me was while I was a dumb little kid. Those who know me and thanks to old man Sarutobi that's practically all of Konoha and many of within our rival villages, are aware that I was an orphan. At the time I didn't know who my parents were, just vague assurances that they loved me and did their best to protect me when the damn fuzzball attacked.

Just a pair of heroes amongst hundreds who died that accursed night.

Even now it pisses me off. I can't help but resent them for what they did to me, leaving me alone. Oh, even as a little kid I had the adoration of the masses for something I didn't do. You'd think that it was something nice, being placed on pedestal, constantly being held up to an impossible standard **(1)**.

To be fair, in the beginning it was nice. I was a kid damn it! I loved the attention, the fact the people liked me, not to mention the presents and the candy! Yay!

What?! I was four!

There was a darker side to my fame, one that the ordinary citizens never saw until I graduated. I hold the irritating fuzzbal within the seal on my stomach and that is known far and wide.

The first attempt of my life happened when I was three years old **(2).** Its one of my first memories.

I have vague recollection of playing in a park with other kids. There was a woman there, one who looked at me with striking eyes. She had been there before, I think. Smiling, giving candy, ruffing hair. Nowadays I know that I've had at least a few ANBU minders the whole time. They wouldn't have left an unfamiliar person anywhere near me. Naturally, it would have been better if I was kept constantly kept somewhere safe, even if me keeping a somewhat visible profile within the village was important at the time. In a hindsight I think I'm better off the way things actually happened, though that's the reason why I'm a fraud**(3)**. But I digress.

I was playing in the sand. You know, building a fortress or something. Then the woman came closer. She beamed at me and gave me candy. Needless to say, the sweet took all my attention and I busied myself in unwrapping it.

It tasted like strawberries.

She ruffed my hair before suddenly grabbing it and yanking back making me shout in surprise and pain. Something flashed before my eyes.

Then there was pure agony the like I've never felt before, not that's saying much considering that I was a wet behind the ears toddler.

My throat burned and I choked, trying to breathe before everything went black.

When I awoke some time later, the Old man explained to me that a sick woman attacked me and that it wasn't really her fault. I remember crying while Hiruzen held me and promised that he would keep me safe **(4)**.

If anyone who knew him reads this, they might be surprised that he failed on that account. Or perhaps you won't be. After all he was the Hokage and no matter how much he cared for an orphan runt like me, the village had to always come first.

Can you blame him for it?

I sure did, though I never stopped looking up to Jiji and loving him.

Anyway, this was the first accident that set me on the path to becoming the coward I am today.

**=RH=**

* * *

The second mess was one of my own doing. Before it happened, I've been praised for something that the Fourth, my idol, did. There were already rather high expectations about my future. That I would be one of the greatest Shinobi who ever lived and that I would keep Konoha safe.

Then, one night while I was four years old going on five, I threw a few stacks of explosive notes on that particular fire.

By that time I no longer lived in he orphanage that was my home for about four years or so. I didn't really knew it at the time, though there were a lot of people who were dissatisfied that I was left with the other orphans when practically the whole village wanted to adopt me… Which now that I think about it was never going to happen. Neither the Old Man, nor the Ninja Council would have left me in the hands of a random family and due to politics, which is one of the things most likely to get me killed nowadays, it was unacceptable that a clan gets its hands on me**(5)**.

Instead, I found myself living technically alone in one of the buildings reserved for single Jounin. That by itself guaranteed me reasonable degree of security before factoring in my minders.

Which was a problem you see. I was a dumb kid allowed to live mostly alone. I thought I was growing up and was so proud of myself, a notion that wasn't dissuaded by my fans in the village. Obviously that came to bite me in the ass in a major way. It still does even after all these years.

You see, by then I was aware that there were constantly minders hanging around me. However the Old Man had personally handed me the keys for my apartment and led me inside. While most of the time there were visible people around me both in home and when I was around the village playing with other kids, I was becoming rebellious. Arrogant.

I was grown up! I had my own home to prove it, you see!

I can't help but chuckle at how naive I was then. It's easy to dismiss what happened as the shenanigans of a child gone awry. I believe that everyone thought so, beside admiring me even more afterward.

For me, the effect was rather more profound, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I can remember that night rather clearly. It's one of the childhood memories I remember best. I was in bed, after Neko, the purple haired masked woman who had been hovering around me the whole day tucked me in and wished me sweet dreams. I grinned at her before she melted into the wall and left me alone in my bedroom.

It was early, not too long after sunset. As the "grown up" I believed myself to be, it was not a fitting hour for me to sleep. I wanted to act as the adult I thought myself as, not that I had any idea what that meant in the first place. However! I knew that I had minders who would be keeping an eye on me during the night and that was unbefiting a brand new adult like myself!

So I had to do something about it.

It was "fortunate" that I felt that way for weeks and I've been planning to do something about it for days. Because it wasn't fair, you know! The adults were up and about, doing who knew what fun and arcane things that I was supposed to be too young for! Nuh, huh. Not me, the great Naruto Uzumaki! I was a Hero with a capital H! I was the savior of Konoha!

Everyone said so! **(6)**

So as a Hero, I had to do something. It was high time for me to take my place amongst the adults and see what was the fuss about all things grown up.

In hindsight, I shouldn't have been able to slip from my minders. I was four, for Kami's sake, and no mater how awesome I'm despite being a damned coward, I should have been caught immediately. That whole debacle should have been impossible to occur. Yet it did and here I am, years later writing my memoirs after Jiraya almost drove me insane until I agreed to start doing so.

As far as I'm concerned, the first reason why the mess happened in the first place had to do with me and my fame. With the expectations that were placed on my young shoulders and the fact that I was already convinced to become the next Hokage and thus needed to be the best Shinobi ever, it wasn't a surprise that I was already receiving some training, though it was disguised as various games. Nothing too strenuous or designed to outright make me into soldier. Just exercises similar to what the clan kids were subjected to and games like hide and seek, tag, etc…

It was the hide and seek I blame, just you know. I loved that game and I was damn good at it. Now, don't get me wrong, I was four. I shouldn't have been able to slip from a baby genin, much less my minders who were ANBU. Well, now that I think about it, if they paid any real attention, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off.

At least I now I can understand how it all happened. Ever since becoming a genin I've been through guard missions, which are frankly damn boring. While experienced Shinobi should be able to keep their attention sharp for all their shift despite that, well… I was in the middle of Konoha, in a building full with paranoid Jounin. I was supposed to be a good boy, who did what his elders said. I was, honest! Until I started believing myself to be an adult that is…

Meh. I'm starting to ramble, but I'm not feeling like scrapping a page or two and starting again. If Ero-Sennin doesn't like what I've written, he's free to do it himself instead of peeking on the women in the hot spring at the other end of the inn we are staying at.

Perhaps I'm rambling because I don't feel like putting on paper what happened that night.

All right, I'll admit. I'm afraid that someone will actually go over this journal while I'm alive. I'm a Shinobi and I'm about to put some of my weaknesses on paper. Things that can be used against me. At least that's what goes through my head while I stare at the page in front of me while I'm writing this.

Yet, I already admitted it, committed on paper a fact about myself that no one else knows, that no one can now.

I am a coward and it was that night that marked me, made me the fraud I am.

Kami, it's hard, but a part of me needs to write the truth so I'll simply press forward and commit it on paper. Just you know, it won't be some great work of literature, just my memories of a hellish night.

I waited, curled in my bed for what felt like eternity. My heart thundered with excitement. I was about to finally take my first steps as an adult! There was a whole new world awaiting me! I just needed not to get caught and while I had what I thought to be a good plan, I simply laid in my bed, trying to decide when it would be best to implement it. I had to be patient like a real Ninja!

Then it happened, proving that Kami had it for me even back then. There was some kind of a row in a nearby apartment. A woman berating someone for cheating on her.

Huh. That wasn't nice of him. Go lady! It serves him right!

Suddenly it occurred to me that the commotion would be a great distraction! I used such things before, while playing tag to get lost in a crowd or sneak to another place while playing hide and seek. So I carefully slipped out of my bed and went to the bathroom where I gad stashed a change of clothes the previous morning.

I wasn't going to be sneaking out in my pajamas after all! That wasn't how the adults did it!

The shouting got louder and there was a crash. I grinned and sneaked through the window in the back of the bathroom, descended down the drain pipe and jumped in a nearby bush **(7).**

I was free! It was all I could do not to cackle with evil laughter! I got away like a real pro, proving to myself that was already a proud little Shinobi.

I wasted no more time looked around. Finding no one paying attention to my bush, I stood up and made my way to a nearby side street. While a few civilians did recognize me and waved, they didn't make any commotion to speak off. My fame was striking again. They might have paid more attention if another kid was apparently alone outside at this hour, however I was Naruto Uzumaki. It wouldn't have surprised me if most civilians thought that I was already training to be a Shinobi and allowed outside. After all, our Jounin. instructor did manage it at a similar age, though he's a freak of nature **(8). **

Oops… Let's hope he won't read this while he's in any position of authority over me. I don't need any more of his idea for fun training.

It's time to stop wasting time and get to the point. Being outside during the night wasn't as glamorous as my young imagination painted it. I expected to find out the mysterious fun things the other adults were up to while I was supposed to be sleeping. Instead the streets were mostly deserted, though here and there were a few people, often a couple – man and woman, simply walking and talking quietly. There were a few who appeared to be eating their faces and enjoying it! Gross!

How dumb I was then! Making out with your girlfriend is anything but!

Eventually I ended at one of the parks I used to play with other kids. While the place was deserted at least the swings were all mine so I could finally have some fund and make all this skulking around worth it!

What happened next is a distinct example of Kami hatting my guts. Personally I believe it's all because of the fuzzball in my gut that I'm doomed to suffer **(9)**.

So I was on the most comfortable swing, having fun, when something swished through the air and a man wearing dark clothes landed straight in the middle of the playground. His head snapped my way and despite the nearly non-existent light I was able to see his eyes widening in surprise.

I yelped when I saw him, believing that my minder was here to drag me back to bed. Getting caught wasn't cool even if nothing interesting had happened while I was up and about.

"Oh, my. Naruto Uzumaki!" The stranger crooned.

Huh. While I understood him perfectly, he was speaking funny, mauling the words. Not at all like anyone I knew. Suddenly I felt uneasy as he was examining me with shinning eyes.

The man grinned. "It's too bad that I can't simply take you too. It will bring too much heat, you know." He nodded at me, making me wonder what he was talking about. I was Naruto! Like hell I was letting anyone just drag me back home without a fight.

"For what's worth I'm sorry kid. It's the price of being Shinobi. You win some and then lose some."

His free hand disappeared in the folds of his cloak. It was just now that I paid attention to the small sack strewn over his left shoulder, held by his other arm.

I was still rocking on the swing, wondering what to do when something hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground. Instinctively I palmed the place I was struck. There was something cold on my chest. I pocked it and hissed in pain. My fingers touched something warm and sticky too.

In the next moment the man was towering over me, casting me in complete darkness.

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing."

I blinked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly I could see him clearly. There was a frown on his face though that was an afterthought. There was a naked kunai in his hand, similar to those I played throwing yesterday with Inu.

The man's eyes widened when he was lit up by red light. The stranger took a step back, while he was swinging his weapon wildly in the small distance separating us.

**"_Foolish cub." _**A scary voice sounded in my head, making me shake in primal terror. **_"I'm not dying with you, you useless human!" _**The thing roared.

I felt dizzy. A moment later my whole body was flooded by a wave of heat and the world went red**(10). **

**=RH=**

* * *

_1\. It shouldn't surprise you that after being announced as a Hero TM who was protecting Konoha with his very existence, certain expectations were placed on Naruto's tender shoulders._

_2\. Actually the first assassination attempt upon Naruto was carried out a year and half before the accident he remembers, when an Iwa infiltrator attempted to kill him using poison gas. Fortunately thanks to the regeneration and relative poison immunity granted by the Kyuubi, he survived. One of Naruto's guards and a few civilians who lived nearby weren't so lucky._

_3\. This will be a constant through out these journals. Soon enough it will become clear that Naruto saw himself as anything but a hero deserving the praises of Konoha's citizens. What's unique in this first chapters of his journals is the fact that we see how he began viewing himself in such light and why._

_4\. That accident actually wasn't an enemy action, no matter how hard the T&amp;I division tried to prove otherwise. As it turned out, the woman in question had lost her two daughters in the Kyuubi attack and to make matters worse, she never received sufficient support in recovering. She had been visiting various playgrounds, looking after the kids and dispersing sweets for the past couple of years, which was believed to be a coping mechanism. Eventually she managed to convince herself that the only way to keep the other children safe was to dispose of Naruto who was the Fox's prison…_

_5\. Understandable. It would have been politically unacceptable for any single clan to undue influence Konoha's single Jinchuriki. Coups have been plotted with much less power under ones sway._

_6\. In hindsight, someone should have seen the problem and at least tried to do something about it. Unfortunately no one did at the time and the problem not only wasn't fixed, it was repeated years later with Sasuke Uchiha._

_7\. As Naruto pointed out, his guard should have easily spotted him at the latest while he was making his way down the building. The investigation of that night's incident showed that the man in question, while messing up had taken some precautions by placing a Jutsu around the building. It would have alerted him if anyone had tried to enter. Further the ANBU admitted that he wasn't really paying attention to Naruto but for anyone approaching the building… before he allowed himself to be distracted. The agent who was a newly promoted ANBU member had his attention taken by the fight between a Jounin and his lover he had cheated on, making sure if they actually engaged each other he would be in a position to stop them before things escalated and they could place Naruto into danger. It was a reasonable course of action, though it was unforgivable that he didn't pay attention on his charge at the same time or at least call for backup. Though no one had expected that Naruto would go AWOL, losing Namikaze was still unforgivable charge that led to the Shinobi's release from the ANBU, his demotion and blacklisting._

_8\. That would be Kakashi Hakate and as everyone who is likely to read this version of the journals, he indeed became a genin while being not particularly older than Naruto of this time period._

_9\. Considering the series of unfortunate events and coincidences that led Naruto to be at that place at exactly the wrong time, I can't really disagree. It was so unlikely that ANBU spent months investigating the affair and not believing the results they were getting until they finally believed that the whole mess was exactly what it appeared to be. As far as I'm concerned, its Uzumaki luck. Naruto's mother has been know to get in similarly unlikely situations all the time._

_**EDIT:** Once I remembered that Kushina Uzumaki was the previous Jinchuriki, I blame the Demon Fox too._

_10\. This is the first documented case in which Naruto Uzumaki tapped in anything but the passive abilities granted by his status as a Jinchuriki. While he doesn't remember what happened after everything goes red, I can fill up the blanks from the reports of multiple ANBU and Jounin who converged on the area the moment Kyuubi's Chakra was felt._

**=RK=**

* * *

**_Editor's Note:_**

"_What happened afterward was one of Konoha's deepest and darkest secrets, something Naruto _was made aware of some time after the infamous Chunin exams and subsequent invasion, though he never connects this first part of his memoirs and that knowledge, a habit he ofter keeps while writing his journals, thus forcing me to expand and explain some of the events and their consequences in editor's notes like this one.

_The Kyuubi flooded his system with its Chakra in order to preserve its host. At the time it was believed to be thanks to the way the seal operates. As a consequence, Naruto went berserk and started tearing his assailant apart. It was at that point that Hiashi Hyūga arrived. The reason why he was the first responder is simple. He was up and chasing an unknown at the time party who had managed to somehow infiltrate the clan's compound and kidnap his eldest daughter, the heiress Hinata Hyūga. _

_It took the Clan Leader only a moment to understand what happened before he dispatched the kidnapper using the Gentle Fist, before promptly knocking out Naruto. The Shinobi who had arrived moments later, saw what happened and make their own conclusions, which unfortunately were leaked to the public before the Hokage could get a gag order to everyone in the know._

_Things got even more complicated once the identity of the killed enemy became known. That was the official representative of Kumo who was in Konoha for peace talks after a series of skirmishes almost became a full scale war between our two villages. _

_At the time Konoha was far from recovered from the Kyuubi attack and the previous Shinobi war. While the village was strong enough to at least fight Kumo to a standstill, such a conflict would have weakened us even further, making it all but guaranteed that either Iwa or one of our other enemies would attack, potentially destroying us. That's why the Hokage needed a political settlement of the whole mess instead of treating the accident as the act of war that it was. _

_With a rumor of Naruto saving the kidnapped Hyūga heiress already in circulation and hard by the Kumo delegation, Sarutobi's acceptable options were rather limited. _

_Long story short, he was forced into a compromise after the Raikage instructed his remaining delegation to deny any accusations of a kidnapping as a Konoha plot and demand either the Jinchuriki or the "real" killer, the head of the Hyūga clan. Naturally, the Hokage stonewalled any demands that for Naruto to be handed to them, refusing to even hear about it. However, in order to protect the Jinchuriki he had to make a sacrifice, in the form of the killer of the Kumo's delegation. _

_Officially Hiashi Hyūga surrendered into enemy custody after a day to set up his affairs in order. As far as the world at large was aware, he took a poison on the way back to Kumo in order not to be taken alive. _

_In reality the one to surrender himself in he hands of the Lighting Ninja was Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi, who was a member of the branch part of the clan and thus marked with a seal destroying his blood limit upon death. As everyone today knows, while Kumo were aware of the situation almost immediately they didn't make any fuss about it, because in fact the Raikage had been bluffing as the Lighting village wasn't ready for a full scale war at the time._

_It should be noted that after Naruto recovered, no one really believed that there were any long term effect upon him from this ordeal. As he reveals in this and later parts of his journals, such statement couldn't be farther than the truth. It might have been different if he was unaware of the burden he was forced to wear._

_Nevertheless, I'll let him explain about the consequences in his own words as he uses the beginning of the next part of his memoirs to do so._

** ANBU_ Commander: Name Redacted_**


	3. Chapter 1, The Making of a Hero, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is written with no profit in mind. I make no money from it.**

**This story was inspired by an idea from Guardian Box on the Space Battles forums and the Ciaphas Cain novels written by Sandy Mitchell, which I do not own either.**

**The Hero of Konoha**

**Book I: The Reluctant Hero**

****=RH=****

****Part 2****

* * *

As I wrote yesterday, as a kid I not only wanted to be the Hero I was portrayed as. I believed myself to be one. From a certain point of view I lived to those expectation on that fateful day when I interrupted Hinata's kidnapping.

It was the first time when I actually understood that there is a price to pay for being a Hero and it wasn't necessary you that had to do so. I messed up by leaving my home, ended on the ground with a kunai in my chest and then it got worse. Oh, the damn Fox saved my life all right. It made me lose control and tear into that Kumo Shinobi.

When the dust settled, I wasn't me who paid the price. An innocent man had to die so I won't be handed to the enemy. See I was not only a Hero, but a valuable weapon that couldn't be sacrificed.

Do you know what was the worst?

It was Konoha. Both Shinobi and civilians alike were cheering me, a murderer who housed a monster.

Funny enough, my initial reaction was one of determination. It was my fault that Hizashi had to die. If I was actually a Shinobi I would have beaten the kidnapper and no one would have had to die. At least that's what I kept telling myself, and if I was good enough, strong enough, I wouldn't lose control ever again. I wouldn't need to rely on the cursed Chakra of the monster I was imprisoning.** (1)**

That's why dedicated all my time in becoming the best Shinobi ever.

For the next few years it was business like usual if you don't count the fact that I was busting my ass to get stronger.

As time passed, two things changed and set me on the path of becoming the coward I'm today. First it was the damn fuzzball. It had touched my mind once and that made it easier to do again. Oh, it was rare, so very rare that the beast deigned to speak with me.

Even once would have been more than enough, especially once I confirmed that the damn thing actually didn't lie. It didn't have to.

It was one late afternoon when it happened. I was laying on the ground, exhausted after a day of training. I had pushed myself to my limits, preparing for the Academy which I would be attending in mere months.

**"**_**Pathetic!"** _I remembered the monstrous voice. It had spoken to me just before I lost control. **_"What do you hope to achieve?! You are already doomed, human!" _**It cackled with mad glee. **_"A veritable Hero!"_ **It sneered. **_"That's your death sentence!" _**I saw a flash of vast cage and a hint of white, razor sharp teeth before I was once gain staring at the sky. _**"Soon enough they will be sending you against enemies you can't survive without my help… If you die I will be free to destroy this sorry excuse for a village. If I deign to alloy you use of my power, I will take you over and raze to the ground everything you hold dear while you watch, trapped as I am!"** _The following roar made Naruto black out. **(2)**

When I awoke, I went straight to the Old Man, told him what the Kami Damned fuzzball spoke of and asked for the truth.

Jiji gave it to me. Yes, if I die the monster would indeed have a free reign in just a few short years. He at least assured me that if I continued training as I was and with some additional training by the Sannin Jiraya when I as ready, I would be able to control the fuzball's Chakra without being taken over.

That laid a lot of worries to rest. I just needed to keep myself alive so the monster within me remains contained.

That should be easy, right?

Heh. I was a rather dumb kid back then.

Now, as I mentioned, in the years leading to the academy there was another thing that changed. To be precise, I changed, becoming more observant and maturing. Somewhat. It was a slow process, until one day, while listening to my fans I had a revelation that shook me.

For some time I felt that there was something off in the way people threated me and spoke to me. It was almost everyone you know. From the kids I played everyday, their parents, the random folks on the street who were pointing at me and wanting to shake my hand… even a lot of Shinobi including a few of my minders.

I was a kid you see. I really didn't know who I was, beyond what the people I was interacted with believed me to be. For a long time I thought that I was that person… until I wasn't if that even makes sense. This Hero they were seeing, practically worshiping… I wasn't him. I didn't have the power or achievements to back up the image they projected onto me, though at the time I didn't entirely comprehend that. As I said, it was a slow process.

My friends, my admirers, they didn't really see me. I was surrounded by people, yet I was alone. The only exceptions were a few of my ANBU minders and the constant soothing presence that was Jiji.

It wasn't until the Academy that I made a few real friends.

Do you know what's the strange thing? All those people who didn't know me then and most certainly would be appalled if they knew my heart now? I still care about them. I'm loath to shatter their illusions. Not because they look down on me, I'll can live with that I think. However doing so would place them into danger as well as Konoha as a whole and the people I would gladly die for. Our enemies couldn't know that I'm a fraud. I had a role chosen for me, one I had to fulfill even if it killed me…

And that dear hypothetical readers was what turned me into a coward. I can't get myself killed for any reason. Because, then the fuzzball will be free and Konoha will be destroyed.

It wasn't like it happened at once.

That was a gradual process. At first I thought that I can handle my fears. That if I excelled during my time in the academy I would be ready. Because of that I did my best and if it wasn't for the Teme I would have been the Rookie of the year! The bastard beat me by a handful of points, damn his Uchiha dark luck!

If someone actually reads this, they would see the contradiction. My time in the Academy should have made me surer in myself, more ready to face the world outside Konoha's walls.

Think again. I was one of the best students. I trained harder than anyone else. I studied until I couldn't think any more.

The academy did a great job with me. It showed me where my strengths and weaknesses laid, made the former grater while mitigating the latter. It made me correctly estimate my limits at the time.

I was rather good. I could probably handle an average Genin or two by myself. Once I was part of my future team and we learned how to work together – it was likely that we could deal with a Chunin or a few if we were favorably matched power wise and our Jounin instructor would be with us to handle anything more troublesome.

Great, right?!

Think again. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki. By now everyone and their cousin trice removed knew about me. Once the word was out that I was going on missions, there would be hordes coming after my head and Konoha couldn't afford to keep me too well protected while outside. The Hokage won't be able to keep me in the village until I become at least A ranked opponent or even better.

I would be thrown in the big leagues probably soon after my first official mission and I would have to survive… Which might be possible with my prisoner's Chakra. If I didn't lose control that is.

I was in a bind. Those who knew the score were aware that I was fucked and could only wish me luck. They knew as well as me that there were a lot of things that I should be afraid of.

My _fans _on the other hand? Oh boy… I won't be surprised if by the time I was out of the academy they saw me as Minato Namikaze come again and I wasn't good enough to stay in his shadow at that time. I'm not good enough for that even now, when I'm much more experienced and being trained by a damn Sannin either.

No pressure, right? **(3)**

****=RH=****

* * *

Everything changed during my first mission, especially at the end. Until then I was afraid all right. You must know, that I'm not the brightest bulb there is, I'm not a clueless idiot either. Too many competent Shinobi were doing their best to train me in order for me to be considered dumb by the time I finished school and I'm thankful for that. More often than not it's because of their teachings that I survived the various scraps I tend to end in. **(4)**

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Before writing about that mission in Wave, I should probably tell you about my teammates. I've been stuck with them until recently after all and they are integral part of this story.

They're my… friends. Among the few people that know me rather well, except the whole being coward part. That's something I would never reveal to them and I hope that if this journal ever sees the light of day it will be a long time after we are all dead.

I simply don't want to disappoint them you see.

We really got to know each other in the academy, though we've met and some times played together before. As time passed, we trained and studied together and they get to know me and I started figuring things about them. They even figured that the always smiling boy who wanted to be a Hokage and the greatest Ninja ever wasn't all that there was to me.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to achieve those two things. I still want that, tough for different reasons. You see if I ever became Hokage, I will be safe. You don't see the Old Man getting out and risking his life, though he's so good that there are a very few people that are credible threat for Jiji. That's why I want to hold his position – the chances of me dying horribly would suddenly become slim and the damn Fox would remain imprisoned withing my gut, fuming until I croak, preferably of old age. By that time time we would hopefully would have a replacement Jinchuriki ready and a damn sure way to transfer my uninvited guest without it having even a prayer of getting out.

Now in order for me to become Hokage in the fist place, I need to be a damn fine Shinobi… Which in turn means that I would be good enough to survive, something that's always of the good. Great idea, isn't it?

The problem was getting from here, a being a fresh Genin, to there.

I was sure that my friends would help me in that. We just needed to survive long enough, right?

My friends… They knew my ambitions, that I wanted to ultimately protect them and our home. **(5)** Respected me for that and not because they were taught that I was the next best thing after Ramen, which is Kami's own food.

I had to pause while writing this part, wondering what is happening with them. It's been some time since we received news from home.

It's hard, thinking about my friends. The way I'm unworthy for their friendship. I've know ever since Wave that they would die for me and each other… Something I can't share with them. No mater how much I care for them, how much I love them, I can't do the same for them. While there are times I've risked my life for their sake, if I was in a position to save one of them but it was sure or too risky…

Damn fuzzball to the deepest recesses of Kami's hells!

Do you know what's worse? There are times that I no longer know if I'm afraid to risk myself, to die because of the risk that the Fox would go free or because I'm simply afraid to die and what awaits a fraud like me on the other side.

**=RH=**

* * *

It's been a few days now, but I'm ready to continue writing.

Jiraya's insistent nagging has something to with that, I'll admit that freely.

Where was I, dear irritating journal? My friends, right. I never introduced them, did I? Let's start with my teammates. I'll go over the rest once I've gone over the whole Wave debacle and we got back.

Ladies first, or Sakura would brain me even if I'm in the afterlife. Considering who's teaching her, that's to be avoided at any cost.

When I first met her, we were just children playing in the park. She was simply another playmate, though I found her pink curls fascinating, something I do to this day even if according to most people her hair color is unsuitable for a Ninja. Considering the eccentricities I've seen some Shinobi have, that's actually a laughable accusation. Probably from people that envy her hair.

Who is Sakura?

A brilliant girl with a dangerous mind, sharp wit and even sharper tongue. Well, at least nowadays. While she had no trouble becoming the Kunochi of the year, she used to be a bit of a fangirl, mooning either after me or the Teme. It took me biting the Kunai and agreeing to go out on a date with her, which was incidentally a great way to save myself of a lot of fangirls which were an issue at the time, to start figuring her out. Fortunately I was able to persuade her that a few of her hang ups concerning diets and caring more about her appearance than being Kunochi weren't the way to impress me nor Sasuke the King of the Temes.

It actually surprised me that she listened and got herself into gear. I helped her with the physical side of the training while she was constantly on my case as far as the academics were concerned, because I was struggling with them. What can I say, I've always been a hands down learner and not particularly book smart. That somewhat changed when Sakura deemed it unacceptable and made me concentrate on my weaknesses. Some time down the road we became good friends. Went on a few more dates together. All in all, it was great. She was one of the few tings making the constant pressure I was and still am subjected to bearable.

Next, teammate and friend number two, because he's relevant for the whole Wave mess. Very relevant at that.

Yep, it's him. The King of the Temes and Prince of brooding himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

He actually was the first real friend I made and has been my rival since day one in the academy. He was great fun to be around, had ever greater dedication to training in order to surpass his older brother and later myself.

Up until recently I thought that he would have my back in any situation the revenge obsessed idiot, but no. Ever since Itachi, his brother went off the reservation and slaughtered their entire Clan, Sasuke hasn't been the same. He tended to brood for months and close up himself in a shell of apathy. It was similar to the persona I wear for most people to lap up, though he had gone in different direction.

It took Sakura and me a lot of time and effort to get him out of his shell, promises to continue to train together to become stronger, as if we would have stopped if he wasn't acting like and ass in the first place, the Teme. We even promised him help to track down and deal with Itachi, which was serious thing on my part. Though I didn't mention that if ever figured where the damn traitor was, I was going to knock out Sasuke and run like hell to call in ANBU. Like all of them, so they could put down the Itachi. It wasn't my fault that sometimes Sasuke has the self preservation instincts of demented lemming.

The three of us going after Itachi Uchiha? Fuuck no! No way in hell I was going against that scary bastard! **(6)**

Those are two of my best friends. Mr. MkBroods Uchiha and tiny pink genius Sakura.

I was with them the morning before we left for Wave. We've been doing team building exercises, various Chakra building and control stunts that were a lot of fun. Like tree and water walking which were awesome. Sensei had started teaching us a couple of techniques each, though he promised we won't see another until we mastered those.

"Yo!" I greeted after landing on a stout branch above the tree trunk on which my teammates were leaning. "Sakura!" I exclaimed, plastering my customary smile on my face. "You've done something with you're hair!" Note to any young, inexperienced genin that might somehow find themselves reading this thing. You should notice such things about your teammates for two distinctly different reasons. One, if you don't said comrades might very well get irritated at you. That tends to make any exercises or missions you all participate in rather interesting, not in a fun way. Second, especially out in the field, even a tiny change might meant that your teammate is in trouble and you have an impostor on your hands.

"He noticed! You see!" Sakura poked Sasuke in the side, making him groan in irritation. "At least he's paying attention to the important things, notably me!" My pink haired teammate jumped up and took a proud pose, puffing up her chest.

"Of course I noticed, Sakura." I wasn't dumb enough to utter aloud the fact that I've learned that particular reason as far as she's concerned. It wasn't that she was really vain anymore. However I knew that she was taking some effort to look great for us and was rather irritated when one of us didn't pay attention to that and practically insured that she has wasted the amount of precious free time she had put into her appearance.

Can't really blame her. With our training regiments we did have little free time and if someone caused me to waste mine I would be irritated.

Besides, Sakura looked adorable in the way she was carrying her short hair today.

"Neither of you would be that cheerful after Sensei dumps another load of D ranks on us." Sasuke grumbled.

Ah. He was once again leaning towards his Teme mode. I swear the damn Uchiha's had automatic system built in that now and again tuned them into complete asses without any rhyme or reason.

I gave him a flat look. On one hand, D ranks were good. It meant that we were withing the village, they were usually reasonably fast to complete, especially when I abused my Shadow Clones, which in turn equaled less chance for me getting into some rather nasty mess. Did you know that the bastards giving the missions with the notable exception of Iruka were keen on giving A – Rank mission specially for me and my teammates. Because for such a notable team as ours – a Hero TM, the Last Uchiha TM and the Kunochi of the year, anything less would be boring. **(7)**

I haven't had a single mission outside Konoha and already my supposed allies were doing their best to get me killed. Didn't they know what would happen not too long after I croak?

"NO!" Sakura growled. "I've had it with those chores!" She pouted and stomped with her leg, radiating tension.

Oops. I didn't think that the dam things had affected her that much. Though to be fair, I was getting damn restless too. While I loathed the very idea of risking my skin with all that entailed, I had to admit that doing D-Ranks was so tedious that at times I felt like bashing my head into something convenient. Using Shadow Clones to finish faster actually made me feel even more bored, despite the time saved, which was weird.

"Yesss..." Sasuke hissed and grinned at us, the stick he occasionally had stuck up his butt suddenly disappearing to leave him acting in a more normal fashion instead in the patented Uchiha-Stuck-Up way he sometimes did.

His clan was weird.

Just to prove his point and the fact that his suicidal tendencies were live and kicking, he hugged Sakura while chuckling. "Finally one of you see it my way! We need a C-rank! You agree with me, right?" He leaned towards our female teammate until their noses were almost touching.

Sakura blushed pulled back. "Yes." She muttered. "Before we die of boredom would be best. Ino and her team are currently on C-Rank and I heard that Hinata, Shino and that pervert of teammate they have to put up with will be doing so too!" Sakura beamed.

"Is there any rumor you haven't heard?" I wondered aloud. In her defense, the my friend claimed that her obsession with rumors was nothing more than a training exercise in gathering Intel. While neither Sasuke nor me bought that explanation, we knew better than to argue on that topic.

The last time we did, it drove her mental and she could be a violent little thing. If it wasn't for the healing factor I had thanks to the Fox, I would still carry the bruises Sakura inflicted upon me during the first sparring match after that particular argument. The Teme wasn't so lucky.

The two of them stared at me with expectation. Sakura was the worst one by a large margin. Her huge eyes and the sad pout on her face were melting my heart.

"That's not fair!" I grumbled.

Sasuke glanced at his accomplice and smirked, the bastard. "It's a C-Rank. That's perfectly fair under those circumstances!" He nodded at Sakura.

=RH=

* * *

_**1\. Not entirely unreasonable conclusion, however it was a very naive one as one could expect of a kid his age. With all the fame Naruto already had, unless he was a second Itachi Uchiha, he was practically guaranteed to end into situations where he would have to rely on the Kyuubi's Chakra. There would be very strong A and S Class Shinobi seeking him once he started going on missions outside Konoha, something that Naruto Uzumaki simply couldn't avoid once he graduated.**_

_**2\. ****Unfortunately this wasn't a baseless accusation. Naruto had already become Konoha's icon, our village's hope for the future. He was expected to excel during his time in the academy, before taking the Elemental Nations by storm. That would be the culmination of a bluff Konoha has been running ever since the Hokage announced Naruto as a hero all those years ago. The kid would be thrown in the deep and would be expected to succeed. Everyone, from our allies to our enemies wanted to know what Naruto could do, while the latter had been trying to kill him for a long time.**_

_**3\. To be frank, I don't know how much of this analysis was made by Naruto when he was still in the Academy and how much it's from his perspective from the time he put those thoughts on paper a year or so later. At any rate, it's a surprisingly accurate summary of his position.**_

_**4\. The Hokage has been aware what Naruto would have to face one day. While he ensured that Uzumaki did have a childhood, as happy one as he could arrange, the God of Shinobi made sure that Naruto had the training to survive the challenges that laid ahead.**_

_**It's just that, the knucklehead tends to get himself in troubles that are beyond any Kami damned reason!**_

_**5\. A sentiment that many if not most Shinobi share. Knowing Naruto, I believe that this thing right here is one of the reasons he considers himself a coward. Me? I've been ready to lay my life for Konoha from the time I decided to enter the academy though naturally I would prefer that it won't be necessary to do so. Yet, I would do it I heartbeat. I believe that Naruto wants, no needs to have the same dedication to our home. To be sure that if necessary he would gladly pay the ultimate price… yet he dares not. Because as far as he's concerned, dying even if by doing so to save Konoha, he would doom her by releasing the damn Fox. That obviously has been eating him from inside for a long, long time yet none of us noticed it, too caught up with the front he always presents to the world.**_

_**6\. That's a great, level headed plan. Itachi was classified as run if he's in the same country unless you're S class Shinobi yourself. In the latter case, you should call and wait for at least a small army made of powerful Jounin and ANBU.**_

_**7\. I can personally attest to that. Just a week before they went to Wave, I was in the mission center with my teammates. We saw Team Seven there and were given quite the performance. Mizuki was in charge of handing out most missions for the day, though the Hokage was in attendance too. Kakashi was bloody livid, while the Sarutobi appeared to be simply amused by the show. Apparently it all stated when Mizuki handed Naruto an A-Ranked mission scroll and wished him good luck. Anyone who thought that knew Naruto would have expected one of two things happening. Either for him to cheerfully accept the challenge and then go on to breeze through the mission or to humbly refuse, citing that he wasn't going to accept preferential treatment. Naruto chose the latter, however it was obviously that Mizuki wanted to hear nothing of it. That didn't amuse Kakashi. Fun times.**_

**** ANBU**_** Commander: Name Redacted**_**


	4. Chapter 1, The Making of a Hero, Part 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is written with no profit in mind. I make no money from it.****

****This story was inspired by an idea from Guardian Box on the Space Battles forums and the Ciaphas Cain novels written by Sandy Mitchell, which I do not own either.****

****The Hero of Konoha****

****Book I: ********The Reluctant Hero****

****=RH=****

****Part 3****

* * *

****Near Training ground Nine****

****Konoha****

"That's emotional blackmail!" I deadpanned at my teammates.

Sasuke's smirk grew a fraction. "What's your point? Blackmail is a time honored Shinobi tradition."

I shook my head at the smug Teme and returned my attention to Sakura. Was that a tear forming in the corner of her eye? Grrr…

"It's not fair!" I raised both hands in surrender. "You know what that face does to me!"

Sakura's side brightened and she grinned, before rushing me and giving me a hug which I returned. Huggable little thing.

Hmm… It felt kinda nice.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Sensei was suddenly behind me. I swear, he was grinning behind his mask.

"We are ready for a C-Rank!" Sasuke announced instead of a greeting.

"We are!" Sakura who was still hugging me, chirped happily.

"Is that so?" Sensei's single visible eye narrowed at my teammates. **(1)** "Naruto?" He asked.

I made a show of thinking about it. Despite my better judgment I had to admit that I was getting sick of D-Ranks. Further, with the other Teams that graduated with us getting such missions left and right… Well, it was a matter of time before we were sent out. It would be for the best if it happened on our terms, because otherwise either Mizuki or another genius might succeed in nailing us with a B or even an A Rank and get us all killed. **(2)** Besides, this would be my first opportunity to leave Konoha and see the world at large. So despite my better judgment I agreed.

"Hmm… Sensei? I think we're ready, but in the end that's a judgment only you can make." I shrugged, buttering him up. "It's you're call, though might I suggest something?"

"Hn?" Sensei decided to copy the Uchiha's patented grunt.

"It might be for the best if we get our first C-Rank on our terms. Despite what some people think, I'm not arrogant enough to think we should be jumping straight to higher ranking missions." Here's to hopping that Sensei wasn't suicidal like one of my teammates.

"Damn Mizuki and all..." The masked man muttered something under his mask. "That's actually not a half bad idea. For a baby Genin."

"We are getting a C-Rank then?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were shinning with a mixture of hope and excitement. Sakura's too for that matter, making her look like an overeager puppy, whose looks belittled how dangerous she was.

"All right. Genin." Sensei huffed. "Just don't come crying to me if you get killed."

Hm? That would be an achievement. It's not like I was going to be getting myself in any undue danger.

"Follow me." Sensei ordered and jumped to a nearby roof.

We looked at each other and followed suit.

****=RK=****

* * *

****Mission Distribution Center****

****Hokage's Tower****

Jiji was in attendance when we went in to request a mission. My eyes swept around the room and Gah! It was that ancient infernal woman who loved pinching my cheeks when I was a kid! She actually smiled at me and waved!** (3)**

I stepped to the side so Sakura would be between myself and that demon in human form.

What? My whisker marks are rather sensitive and I hate it when random women decide that thy can pinch them to their hearts content.

My eyes stopped on Iruka, who was the one giving missions today. I grinned at my favorite academy teacher and waved at him before turning towards Jiji and giving him a proper bow. It's not how I usually treated the Old Man, however this was an official setting and considering my undeserved reputation I had an image to maintain.

"Hokage-Sama!" I declared, putting as much respect as I could in my voice.

Jiji raised an eyebrow at my antics and I could see mirth creeping in his eyes. The She-devil next to him beamed at me approvingly.

"Naruto." The Hokage greeted jovially after giving us a measured nod. "Another D-Rank?" This time Jiji didn't try hiding his amusement as he looked at Sensei. The Old Man has been downright giddy shoveling as many of those missions on us as our masked instructor would agree to ever since we started taking them. There must be some inside joke in there, though I didn't find it particularly funny. Just boring and tedious, which in my books beat going out to get yourself killed every day.

Did I mention that most Shinobi are suicidal maniacs? **(4)**

"Actually we're here for a C-Rank." Sensei announced.

The reactions of that statement were a mixed bag. Jiji looked thoughtful, while the demon on his side beamed at us even harder. Only Iruka, bless his soul, looked disturbed by the idea. Good man.

"Any chance that we could see what is available and choose for ourselves?" I asked hopefully. That would give me a chance to get something reasonably safe. "I just want something… interesting to do." I smiled.

To my utter lack of surprise, the infernal woman was nodding sagely at me. "I'm sure you want something challenging after all those D-Ranks." She announced, forcing me to suppress a cringe. I waned anything but.

Iruka frowned at her before looking at the Old Man who still appeared to be rather amused. Did he expect me to scream for S-Rank or something?

"What do we have available, Iruka?" Jiji asked.

My academy teacher shook his had, grabbed one of the stacks of paper on the desk in front of him and started ruffing through them. "Let's see… A delivery to the Land of Tea. We have reports of bandits in the area with a possible Shinobi or two in the mix."

Pass. I wasn't keen on facing enemy Ninja. Doing so was going to either get me killed or if we did it by the numbers it would be another confirmation for my supposed bravery, guaranteeing more dangerous missions in the future.

"Patrol on the border with Kusa and checking up on the outposts there."

Fuck no. That was too close to Iwa for comfort and they hated our gust. If anyone over there thought that there was even a slim chance of bagging Konoha's Jinchuriki… Nope. Not going anywhere near those rock loving maniacs.

"An escort mission to the Land of Waves. A bridge builder Tazuna is afraid of bandits on his way home."

I perked at that. Just bandits and a trivial babysitting assignment? Sign me in!

"Hokage-sama, Sensei!" I declared respectfully. "May I request that we take the mission to Wave?"

"Reasoning?" Jiji immediately asked. This was going to be a bit tricky though I already had a plan forming.

"Tazuna-san is obviously an architect. A man such as him could prove useful for Konoha in the future. Further, if something happens to him, it would be a tragic loss of talent." I started listing up reasons that should sound good enough and make me appear as the Hero I was supposed to be. "Another reason is promoting good relations with another country. Bringing back home a person who must be respected over there for his skill set will buy us an amount of a good will with the locals and might sent additional work our way."

My teammates slung their heads my way. Sakura was grinning proudly at me, while Sasuke wasn't particularly thrilled. I bet he wanted either the Delivery Job or the Patrol so we could almost certainly get into a fight or two.

Too bad for him. I wanted us all back home in one piece once the mission was done.

"You make a good point." Jiji noted. "You didn't mention the benefit that relations with Wave will receive of sending such a high profile team to escort one of their people." **(5)**

I shrugged looking at the ground. "We're just another Team of Konoha Shinobi, no more important than any other." I stated humbly earning myself a nod of approval from Jiji and a grin from Iruka.

Only if they knew…

"Call in Tazuna." The Old Man declared.

A minute or so later, our esteemed client dragged himself in the room. He was an old man, either in his late fifties or early sixties. His once brow hair was almost uniformly gray, with just a few odd patches of darker color gracing his head and beard. He was wearing a sleeveless brown shirt and trousers, with a straw hat finishing his outfit. For some reason he had a white towel draped over his neck and shoulders. Weird.

I gave the man a confident smile and a friendly wave.

Then he proceeded to make me eat every single word I used to convince Jiji that he should give us this mission and how important it may be.

"What? Are those kids are supposed to protect me?! They're barely older than my grandson! Look at them! That one has pink hair for Kami's sake! What are they supposed to do, make any bandits we run into laugh?!" Tazuna shouted, glaring at each one of us in turn.

My smile froze, while I stared into the client. If this was a fine example of his usual attitude, the Land of Wave would be cursing us for decades if when we brought him back in one piece. I was idly wondering if there would be a reward if we somehow managed to permanently misplace him on the way to Wave, when it dawned to me what exactly did he say.

At about same time, Sakura started growling at the man, obviously fast on the lay of losing her temper. I'll freely admit that right then and there I wanted to deck the idiot or leave my teammate show him exactly how irritated she was by his remark. However, I was Naruto Kami-damned Uzumaki. That wasn't something that I could be seen doing. Me blowing up my first C-Rank before it started, in front of Jiji? No way.

Instead of pouncing on Tazuna, I moved behind Sakura and gently hugged her from behind, making sure that I got a hold of her hands before she could throw a Kunai or something nastier. That had the benefit of keeping me occupied so I didn't deck the idiot.

Sensei gave us an eye-smile, before he turned his attention on Tazuna.

"Just kids, are they?" He rumbled. Obviously Sensei wasn't thrilled that his teaching skills were dissed by a civilian of all things. "Those two," He in turn pointed at Sasuke and me, "Are the last loyal Uchiha Konoha has. Over there, keeping on of my charges from showing the depths of her displeasure with your uncouth behavior is Naruto Uzumaki himself. You might have heard of him. Not to forget my last student, who is the best Kunochi to graduate the Academy in years! Now, please come here and tell me again how they are kids who can't keep you safe from a bunch of bandits?" Oh, boy. I haven't heard Sensei put so much scorn and sarcasm in his words ever since Sasuke and me all but messed up the first part of his test by letting our rivalry go out of hand.

That was an educational experience. **(6)**

Soon enough Sakura managed to calm down, somewhat and leaned back in my hug making me feel strange.

"Ah, them." Tazuna eventually grumbled. "They'll do. I guess. When are we leaving? I have a bridge to finish." He muttered and stopped paying us any attention. The glass bottle that he deftly fished out from his backpack was obviously more interesting. I only needed to sniff his way to almost choke at the strong smell of spirits.

I rolled my eyes, wondering what exactly I've walked us all into. A glance Jiji's way made me forget any unformed plans to plead out of this mission. The Old Man looked rather amused by our predicament, Iruka too for that matter, the traitors. Only the Harpy appeared to be on our side in this matter and if looks could kill, which they definitely can in our world, Tazuna should have died on the spot.

The only bright spot was that no one in their right mind would go to all the trouble of sending Ninjas after our charge so while it would be hard putting up with him, the mission should be a cakewalk. If someone wanted the drunk dead, they could easily do it themselves so even if the whole country despised him, it was highly unlikely that they would front the money for a Shinobi to do the deed. My sneaking suspicion that by the end of the mission one of my team would gladly kill Tazuna for free was another matter altogether. **(7)**

"Enough entertainment. Team Seven go get your gear and meet me at the South Gate ASAP. Pack for at least two week mission." Sensei's tone got us running without uttering a sound.

****=RH=****

* * *

By the time I was back home, I had gotten my temper under control. Wasting no time, I got myself changed into a black and dark orange jumpsuit before getting my flak armor strapped on. The latter was a present from the Old Man for my graduation.

Then I got the rest of my gear and my trusty sword, before heading for the bedroom. I went to the wardrobe, picked up one of the pre-packed backpacks I kept there as per the advice of Neko when I asked her what should I do to better prepare myself for my first real mission. I took a few moments to check up if I got everything that I should need, before making my way to the meeting spot.

Thanks to living closest to the South Gate, I arrived before my teammates. Sensei was already there, obviously ready to depart despite not looking any different that normal. Having access to high quality storage seals was sure useful. What I could get my hand on as a Genin, despite my fame, wasn't good enough to pass on having to use a full backpack for a lot of my gear. That particular inconvenience was that at this time, seal masters were on premium in Konoha.

Sensei was in the shade of a nearby building, pointedly ignoring the drunken grumbling of our client. To my utter lack of astonishment, he was nose deep in a green booklet. I nodded at Sensei and jumped past him so he would be between me and the accident waiting to happen that was Tazuna.

A few rather irritating minutes later, I was really regretting pushing for this particular mission. There was something in the way that Tazuna was muttering to himself that was driving me up the wall and I had problem envisioning how I would cope with his presence for the eight days that should take us to reach our destination at civilian travel speed. Sensei chose that moment to glance at me. By the way his eye crinkled I'm sure that he was smirking at me.

Serves me right for volunteering. Then again, who's to say that if I hadn't we wouldn't have been given a mission that would see us all dead?

The worst thing was that this would be my first time leaving Konoha, something I was looking forward to until I met our never sufficiently damned client. While I was feeling apprehensive at the thought of my first mission, there was a part of me that was almost giddy at the idea that I would be finally permitted to get out and see a bit of the world at large. **(8)**

My musings were interrupted when Sakura arrived, jumping down from the roof of the building we were using for shade. She glared once at Tazuna and came next to me. My teammate was wearing her usual clothes though I could see the barely concealed form of a light armor underneath her cherry blossom colored dress. That last is important, because apparently the color most definitely isn't pink. I gave up on arguing about it after an afternoon long row that made Sasuke cackle like a maniac at our antics.

Sakura also had a backpack just like mine and the only real difference in her outfit from what she trains in were the Kunai and med-pak pouches strapped to her thighs.

Next time I see Neko** (9),** I should thank her for the idea, given that Sensei "failed" to mention that it would be prudent to have pre-packed packs ready for missions of different length. Without that, it would have taken us more than a few minutes to be ready, which in turn would have make Tazuna even more insufferable than his natural, charming self.

"You ready?" Sakura leaned next to me and whispered softly. I looked at her carefully once I recognized the worry in her voice. To be frank, if I didn't spent most of the time after meeting Tazuna angry, I would be feeling rather wiggly by now.

This was it, my first and probably only one mission that would pass without enemy Shinobi being all over my case. I was actually rather optimistic, then and there. I even hoped that a success might help me deal with the fear from dying that often plagued me after that incident with the kidnapper all those years ago.

I should have known better. **(10)**

Instead of breaking my cover and admitting that I was a bit nervous about the mission, I placed smile number two on my face. Yeah, that one which for some unfathomable reason tends to reassure people and make them think that I was really the crazy, fearless hero they had made me up to be.

"Of course, I am. I can't wait to get out, see the world and kick bandit ass!" I smirked. My words actually had a positive effect, because Sakura chuckled and bumped my shoulder with a fist.

"That's you, isn't it? You'd face someone like Itachi without flinching if necessary."

She was naturally right. If I had to face that maniac, I would be unable to flinch. I would be frozen up in terror by the thought of my imminent death.

"I'll just do what I have to." I shrugged, lying through my teeth. I'd be spamming as many clones as possible in a desperate bid to buy myself a few seconds and running like hell.

On a second thought, we were talking about Itachi. In that case my chosen course of action wouldn't be cowardice, but the prudent course of action.

Our resident Uchiha chose that moment to appear around the corner. Beside his customary dark blue blouse with the Uchiha crest on the back and shorts in the same color, he too wore an armor, something that Sensei had practically demanded all of us do after a disastrous sparring match against Might Guy's students. It turned out that wearing armor could be quite useful when the alternative is getting yourself cut to pieces by the long range attacks of a crazy chick… I shook my head, trying to throw away the thought of one of my stalkers. That girl Ten-Ten is mental. After almost killing us all, she was beaming at me, glad that I "let" myself be almost cut to pieces not to embarrass my teammates with my supposed great skill…

The scary thing is that there are a lot of bloody experienced Shinobi who at that time thought that I actually knew what the hell was doing Ninjawise. Small wonder why they keep trying to get me killed with their best intentions…

The Teme gave us a badly concealed look full of excitement, before turning his head to the South Gate. He was absent mindedly patting the hilt of his wakizashi too. And just like that, the tiny amount of joy I felt about my first real mission evaporated. Sasuke suspiciously looked like he was in his "prove himself" Avenger mode TM, which meant that he was liable to do something dumb and get either himself or worse, the rest of us killed. I shared a look with Sakura who had noticed the issue and was watching the Uchiha through narrowed eyes.

"He'll be a handful." My teammate muttered.

"Let's try keeping him going in over his head." I whispered hopefully quiet enough that Sasuke didn't hear us.

"I'm on the same team with you two." Sakura quipped. "It will be a miracle if none of us finds themselves in trouble."

"It's not my fault! Despite popular belief, I'm actually Not seeking trouble and just want to be the best Shinobi I can."

"Then what you call all that prancing you made us tag along for?"

"A pleasant pass time? Some of my fans often become rather irritating and needed to be taken down a notch or two. Besides it was funny. Admit it, you enjoyed yourself quite bit."

Sakura mumbled something and made her way towards the gate.

"You're all here!" Sensei declared as if he just noticed us. "You've got everything ready, I trust?" He asked and waved us to follow without waiting for an answer.

****=RH=****

* * *

_**1\. It will be some time before Naruto actually calls his Jounin Sensei by name within his journals. Is for some reason you haven't recognized him by now, said Sensei was Kakashi Hakate. Yes, Sharingan Kakashi. ****Further, yes it's true. Team Seven was the fist Genin group to pass his test and not get thrown back to the academy.**_

_**2\. ****Despite Naruto's concerns, given his status and who his teammates were, there was now way in hell that the Hokage would have knowingly authorized anything but a reasonably safe C-Rank for Team Seven.**_

_**3\. ****That would be Utataine Koharu, a former teammate of the Hokage, who at the time served as a council member and adviser for the Fire Shadow.**_

_**4\. That's unfair. Before the last war, no more than a third of us were that way. Me for example? I was content to chill out and stare at clouds at every opportunity. Doing otherwise was downright troublesome.**_

_**5\. ****Considering the amount of fame Naruto already enjoyed at the time, all our allies and friends abroad would have loved to have Naruto's team carry out one of their missions. When you add that the Last Uchiha was a part of the group, the possible diplomatic benefits of any success that Team Seven had were not to be underestimated.**_

_**6\. ****I'll pay good money for more information on that accident, considering that Team Seven remains the only group of Genin that Kakashi Hakate ever trained.**_

_**7\. ****Soon enough Naruto would learn to never make such assumptions. Kami loves to prove you wrong. ****As for Tazuna, all of us have had such "pleasant" assignments more than once, so I understand where Naruto's coming from.**_

_**8\. As he mentioned once before, due to his known status as Junchiriki and being a target for our enemies and at least a few of our friends, Naruto has never been allowed to go further from Konoha than the closer training grounds in the surrounding forest… even then he was undoubtedly watched by ANBU operatives just in case.**_

_**9\. ****Unless I'm very much mistaken Neko was one of Naruto's ANBU minders at the time, probably ******Name Redacted.****_

_**10\. Even if he didn't say it aloud, that's practically taunting Kami. Small wonder the way that particular mission turned out. Of course, if the Intel department hadn't dropped the ball concerning the situation in Wave, that wouldn't have happened in the first place. Eh. Shit happens, especially to us Shinobi.**_

**** ANBU**_** Commander: Name Redacted**_**


End file.
